Coquine St Valentin
by Paige0703
Summary: Le jour tant redouté par Ciel est enfin arrivé : la St Valentin que Lizzy attends depuis des semaine. Et si cette journée ce déroulait mieux que prévu grâce à un Sebastian plus que pervers ? Comment le jeune comte réagirait-il devant les actes de son démon de majordome ?


_**Coquine Saint Valentin**_

C'était la dix-septième fois, selon les calculs de Sebastian, que Ciel soupirait depuis le début du dîner.

- Quelque chose ne va pas jeune maître ? demanda poliment le majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

- Tu es très perspicace Sebastian. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es à mon service, ironisa Ciel.

- Le jeune maître serait-il encore paniqué… je veux dire soucieux pour demain ? rectifia-t-il sous le regard noir de colère de Ciel.

- Non, pas du tout… Demain est une journée comme les autres si on oublie que Lizzy doit passer et que c'est la St Valentin ! s'emporta Ciel. On aurait mieux fait de partir en voyage quelque jours et revenir… je ne sais pas moi, la semaine prochaine !

- Le jeune maître avait des obligations à remplir, répondit calmement Sebastian.

- Ça, je le sais parfaitement.

Ciel finit par repousser son assiette demandant à ce que l'on apporte un désert. Sebastian préféra ne rien ajouter vu l'humeur exécrable de son jeune maître. Il aurait bien tenté un brin d'humour comme il savait si bien le faire… mais Ciel n'était pas d'humeur à rire. _Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable…_ plaisanta Sebastian intérieurement.

Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin vers la chambre de Ciel, le jeune comte se retourna vers Sebastian :

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de St Valentin, de chocolat ou je ne sais quoi encore demain. Il est aussi formellement interdit d'en préparer surtout quand Lizzy sera là. Compris ?

- Oui, je ne voudrai pas vous contredire, mais…- Mais quoi ?

- Que dois-je faire du gâteau au chocolat que je comptais vous préparer pour demain ?

Ciel observa quelques minutes son majordome : était-il en train de plaisanter ? Essayait-il tout simplement de le piéger ? Ciel reprit sa marche tout en ajoutant :

- Un gâteau au chocolat et les chocolats de St Valentin sont deux choses complètement différente. J'en veux à mon réveil… la journée risque d'être longue et fatigante. Et c'est un ordre, préféra-t-il ajouter.

- Yes my Lord.

- De plus je te signale qu'on offre des chocolats à la personne que l'on aime. Le fait que tu m'apporte du gâteau au chocolat ne veut rien dire… à part que tu travailles pour moi.

Sebastian se remit aussi en marche. Une fois Ciel couché il put sortir.

- Demain risque d'être une longue journée pour moi aussi… dit-il pour lui-même, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Quand à Ciel il s'endormit sans rien soupçonnait des plans de son majordome.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Ciel fut réveillé par Sebastian ouvrant les rideaux, le baignant ainsi de la lumière du Soleil.

- Il est l'heure de vous lever jeune maître.

- Hmm, fut la seul réponse de Ciel qui préféra se retourner et tourner le dos à la lumière qui l'éblouissait.

Sebastian soupira avant de faire le tour du lit et de se mettre devant le comte.

- Je vous ai apporté une tasse de thé à la rose et une part de votre gâteau au chocolat que vous souhaitiez.

Ciel ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Il se devait de vérifier la véracité des propos de son majordome. Il se redressa, s'adossant à la tête de lit. Il tendit finalement la main.

- Voilà, ajouta Sebastian tout en lui tendant sa tasse de thé. J'oubliai… vous pouvez faire la grasse matinée au lit, exceptionnellement.

Devant le regard perplexe du jeune Ciel il préféra poursuivre :

- Mademoiselle Elizabeth a téléphoné, elle n'arrivera qu'en début d'après-midi.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle…

- Oui, dit Sébastian avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de son maître. C'est donc pour ça que j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait en profiter pour jouer un peu.

- De quoi tu parles ? Et de quel droit…

Il s'interrompit devant la part de gâteau que Sebastian approcha de son visage. Il prit la fourchette et en tendit un morceau au jeune homme.

- Je peux manger tout seul, s'emporta quelque peu Ciel.

- Avec votre tasse de thé en main, cela me semble impossible. De plus pour bien apprécier la douceur du chocolat mieux vaut le déguster en même temps que vous buvez votre thé.

Finalement Ciel se décida à ouvrir la bouche et à manger le morceau de gâteau que Sebastian lui tendait. Il avait toujours aimé le sucré, mais il avait aussi une large préférence pour le chocolat.

Sebastian le "nourrit" ainsi jusqu'à la dernière bouché tout en se rapprochant peu à peu de son maître sans que se dernier ne s'en rendre compte.

- J'ai une autre surprise pour vous jeune maître, dit-il en lui montrant un bol de chocolat fondu accompagné d'un magnifique plateau de fraises.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me prépares ? demanda Ciel soudainement soupçonneux.

- Mais rien. Vous me blessez à penser ainsi, répondit Sebastian feignant d'être blessé par cette remarque plus que justifié.

- Qu'import ce que tu prépares, ça ne marchera pas, dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

Sebastian retira le gant de sa main droite avant de tremper son index dans le chocolat fondu sous le regard du jeun Phantomhive. Il lécha ensuite sensuellement le chocolat tout en observant la réaction de son maître. Ce dernier avait légèrement rougie. Il déglutit difficilement avant de poursuivre :

- Non mais à quoi tu joues ?

- Je vérifie qu'il n'est pas trop chaud, je ne voudrai pas que vous vous brûliez la langue. Vous en voulez un peu ?

Il trempa à nouveau son doigt dans le bol avant de l'approcher de la bouche de Ciel.

- Non mais tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais… que je vais lécher ?

- Très bien après tout c'est vous le maître mais… vous risquez d'en avoir sur vous.

Sebastian, qui avait libéré les mains de Ciel de la tasse de thé, attendait dé voir ce que son jeune maître allait faire. Il le savait déjà, le connaissant, mais il savait aussi que Ciel avait le don de le surprendre en faisant l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait qu'il ferait… mais là ce ne fut pas le cas.

Ciel posa son regard sur son majordome, puis sur le chocolat qui n'appelait que lui et enfin sa chemise de nuit. Il voyait le liquide glisser dangereusement. Il s'empara alors de la main de Sebastian et glissa le doigt de ce dernier entre ses lèvres. Il préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le sourire satisfait de son majordome. Il lécha délicatement le chocolat. Il crut même entendre Sebastian gémir.

Sebastian, quand à lui, appréciait de sentir cette langue mutine glissait, s'enroulait sur son index. Si Ciel continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait pas se retenir encore longtemps.

- Ce n'était pas si compliqué, remarqua Sebastian alors que Ciel lâchait enfin sa main.

Il s'empara d'une fraise qu'il trempa dans le chocolat. Il l'a tendit finalement vers son maître qui en croqua un morceau. Sebastian ne savait pas si c'était son imagination mais les yeux de son maître semblait briller un peu plus que d'accoutumé : le plaisir ?

Ils continuèrent ce petit jeu pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors que Ciel s'emparait d'un nouveau morceau de fruit, du chocolat glissa du coin de sa bouche, le long se son menton avant de finir sa course sur son torse, entre les pans de sa chemise de nuit.

Sebastian posa le reste du fruit avant de plonger sur son maître et de lécher son torse, écartant un peu plus le haut du vêtement.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sebastian lécher déjà son menton. Il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Ciel ne fit rien pour le repousser, encore sous le choc de se qui venait de se passer. Son cœur loupa un battement alors qu'il sentait une drôle de chaleur au niveau de son entre jambe. Sebastian s'écarta finalement.

- Et si on continuait, murmura-t-il tout en caressant la joue du jeune homme.

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse et commença à se dévêtir sous le regard de Ciel. Il était désormais torse nu. Il retira d'un coup sec la couverture qui couvrait encore son maître.

- Sebastian je t'interdis… tenta Ciel alors Sebastian s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Ciel tenta de s'éloigner en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les oreillers. Peine perdue, son majordome était désormais à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. D'une mais il défit la chemise de nuit sans que Ciel ne fasse le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. Ce dernier était complètement envoûté par le regard de son démon. Sebastian sourit, ce qui fit frissonner le jeune héritier. Que préparait-il encore pour avoir ce regard pas très rassurant ? Ciel déglutit difficilement sentant que son heure avait sonné…

Le démon versa un peu de chocolat sur le torse nu de Ciel avant d'ajouter :

- Oups… Que je suis maladroit aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais croire que c'était un accident ? rétorqua Ciel, la voix quelque peu enrouée à cause de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Sebastian commença alors à lécher le torse imberbe de son maître. Il vint alors taquiner les tétons du jeune homme. Il les lécha, les mordilla, les suçota sentant peu à peu le corps de Ciel réagir.

- Séb… Arrê… Hmm

Il vit le jeune homme se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher ses gémissements naissants de franchir ses lèvres. Sebastian continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de poursuivre sa descente vers l'entre jambe du comte. Sa virilité était complètement dressé et n'appelait qu'à une chose : la délivrance. Le majordome fit glisser son doigt le long de la verge de Ciel tout en ajoutant :

- Devrais-je aussi y mettre un peu de chocolat ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur pervers dans ses yeux rubis.

- N'y pense… même pas… articula Ciel.

Sebastian lécha avec gourmandise la verge du jeune comte, suçotant légèrement le bout déjà humide. Il eut le plaisir de sentir le jeune homme frissonner sous ses douces caresses.

- Séb… bastian, murmura Ciel tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je… Hmm.

Son majordome, lui, se délectait de cette situation : sentir son jeune maître pantelant sous ses attouchements ne faisait qu'accroître son propre désir. Ciel se perdait dans toutes ces sensations de plaisir que la langue du démon déclenchait dans chaque centimètre carré de son corps.

Il sentit alors un doigt s'insinuer dans son intimité. Il sursauta brusquement.

- Voyons jeune maître je me dois de vous préparer. Et vous savez pertinemment que je ne ferai rien qui pourrai vous blesser. N'ayez pas peur… Fermez les yeux et appréciez juste.

Ciel se laissa bercer par cette voix qui se faisait la plus sensuelle et charmeuse possible. Il referma les yeux alors qu'un deuxième doigt entrer en lui. Sebastian accentua davantage ses coups de langue et entama alors un mouvement de va et viens de plus en plus rapide. Il introduisit finalement un troisième et dernier doigt quand il sentit son maître parfaitement détendu. Après plusieurs mouvements de ciseaux il décidé de libérer le jeune homme. Il suçota un peu plus le bout de la verge de Ciel jusqu'à le sentir se déverser dans sa bouche, dans un râle de pur plaisir.

- Ahh… Sebastian ! cria t-il tout en se cambrant.

Le temps que Ciel reprenne ses esprits, Sebastian avait finit de se dévêtir et s'apprêter à pénétrer le jeune homme. Il préféra le retourner, le plaçant à quatre pattes.

- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous verrez ça sera délicieux… et pour nous deux, murmura-t-il amoureusement à l'oreille du jeune homme avant que ce dernier n'enfouisse son visage dans son oreiller.

Sebastian plaça son propre membre en érection contre l'entrée chaude de Ciel. Il ne c'était pas attendu à l'entendre murmurer :

- Dépêches toi !

- Yes my Lord, répondit-il avant de se glisser doucement à l'intérieur du jeune homme dans un râle de plaisir.

Sebastian se sentait comme inspiré à l'intérieur même de se frêle corps. Ciel était un appel à la luxure. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans le faire sien. Il se délectait de cette étroitesse qui l'avalait un peu plus à chaque aller-retour. Ciel commença alors à bouger ses hanches, ne faisant plus aucun effort pour retenir ses gémissements. Rapidement il entendit ceux de Sebastian se mêler au sien. Cela l'excita bien plus qu'il n'aura pu le penser, jusqu'à sentit son propre membre se réveiller.

Alors que les coups de butoir se Sebastian les plongés un peu plus dans un monde de volupté et de plénitude, Ciel eu le plaisir de sentir la main de Sebastian se placer sur sa virilité gorgé de plaisir.

- Hmm… Plus vite Sebastian… Plus… Hmm.

- Yes my Lord.

Ciel n'avait pas besoin de lui en donner l'ordre. Sebastian augmenta peu à peu le rythme. Le plus jeune était haletant, les joues et le corps en feu. Jamais il n'aurait pensait qu'il pourrait ressentir autant de plaisir en même temps… et de la main de son démon de majordome.

Finalement Ciel se déversa une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci dans la main de Sebastian. Ce dernier sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer un peu plus, décuplant alors ses sensations de bien être ce qui l'envoya en quelques secondes vers l'extase la plus total. Il jouit à l'intérieure même du jeune homme dans un dernier gémissement bien plus prononcé que les précédents.

Ils s'effondrèrent, complètement pantelants et vidés de toute énergie, sur le lit du comte.

Après plusieurs minutes sans bouger, Sebastian se leva et commença à s'habiller sous le regard perçant de Ciel.

- Il est l'heure de vous préparer, dit-il une fois habillé.

Il aida le jeune homme à s'asseoir. Ce dernier cacha tant bien que mal une grimace de douleur.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous vous y habituerez très vite, commenta Sebastian.

Sous le regard noir de colère de Ciel, il ne trouva qu'une solution pour le calmer : il s'empara tout simplement de ses douces lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois. Ciel se détendit répondant au baiser.

- Bien, dépêchons-nous avant que les trois autres n'en profite pour complètement détruire le manoir.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Un peu plus d'une heure après la fin du déjeuner Lizzy débarqua. Elle sauta immédiatement au cou de son fiancé.

- Cieeeel !

- Lizzy… Tu m'étouffes, dit-il en essayant de se défaire de son étreinte.

- Bonne St Valentin, lui dit-elle tout en lui tendant un petit paquet. C'est moi qui les ai fait avec l'aide de Paula.

- Merci Lizzy, répondit Ciel en lui adressant un de ses rares sourires sincères.

Cela surprit la jeune marquise qui fut alors encore plus heureuse de sa venue. Ciel lui avait sourit.

- Je vais vous chercher du thé et des gâteaux… Sebastian s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce. Ciel écouta les habituelles remarques de Lizzy sur le manque cruel de choses mignonnes dans la décoration du manoir. Comme d'habitude il déclina poliment ses propositions d'aide pour la décoration.

- Non merci Lizzy, il est très bien ainsi.

La demoiselle n'insista pas. Ciel avait l'air de meilleure humeur que d'habitude. Sebastian fit rapidement son retour. Il leur servit une tasse de thé chacun avant de leur faire découvrir un plateau entier de petit chocolats.

- Whouah ! Qu'ils sont mignons…

- Merci Mademoiselle Elizabeth.

Lizzy prit immédiatement un chocolat. Ciel, lui, ne put que rougir en voyant que son majordome avait ramené des fraises mais cette fois-ci accompagné de crème fouetté.

- Ciel, tu devais en goûter un, il sont vraiment délicieux.

Ciel allait poser ça tasse quand il vit Sebastian s'emparer d'un chocolat avant de lui faire face. Il se pencha légèrement vers lui.

- Si Monsieur me permet.

Ciel entrouvrit finalement les lèvres sous le regard émerveillé de Lizzy :

- Vous être trop mignons tous les deux, dit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Ciel s'éclaircit la voix, tentant de retrouver un semblant de calme.

- Tu as vraiment l'air en pleine forme Ciel. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Ciel manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cette remarque.

- Voyons jeune maître, faites un peu plus attention… Ce ne sont pas des manières, surtout en présence d'une dame… le réprimanda Sebastian en devinant parfaitement la raison de la gêne de son maître.

Lizzy sourit à cette remarque et devant le regard noir de Ciel. Le majordome s'empara alors d'une serviette et vint d'agenouiller devant le jeune homme. Il nettoya le thé qu'il avait renversé sur ses vêtements. Sebastian accentuait volontairement ses caresses au niveau du bas ventre du comte. Il eut ainsi le plaisir de le sentir légèrement sursauter. Il se relava finalement, faisant face à la jeune demoiselle :

- Je suis désolé mais je pense qu'il serait préférable pour le jeune maître de se changer.

- Bien évidemment, répondis poliment Lizzy, faites.

Les deux hommes quittèrent alors la pièce alors que Lizzy prenait un nouveau chocolat. Ils prirent évidemment la direction de la chambre du plus jeune. A peine entrer dans la chambre, Sebastian attira Ciel contre lui, s'adossant à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes… commença Ciel avant de sentir la main de Sebastian glisser dans son pantalon et de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de sa verge. Ciel fermait déjà les yeux, s'agrippant comme il pouvait au frac de son majordome, s'abandonnant déjà aux caresses du démon.

- Alors jeune maître… Vous m'entendez…

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il était dans son lit, Sebastian venait à peine de lui servir sa tasse de thé du matin et la lui tendait.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Un cauchemar ? demanda Sebastian. Dans ce cas j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Il lui montra alors la part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il lui avait réclamer la veille au soir avant de se coucher.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux, sous la surprise, avant de hurler à l'encontre de Sebastian :

- Ne t'approche pas de moi espèce de sale démon ! Va t-en… Non, va me faire couler un bain et DEHORS !

- Vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta Sebastian tout en s'approchant du jeune homme.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'approcher ! cria une nouvelle fois Ciel, blanc comme un linge. A cause de ce maudit rêve je suis tout transpirant. Va me préparer un bain et laisse moi ! C'est un ordre !

- Bien, répondit Sebastian ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il arrivait à son maître.

Une fois Sebastian parti, Ciel soupira. Il devait faire face à deux problèmes d'envergures : premièrement il venait de faire un rêve plus qu'érotique sur son majordome et avait plutôt semblé apprécier, deuxièmement, il allait devoir s'occuper de sa toute première érection.

- Je HAIS la St Valentin !

Ce cri de désespoir résonna dans tout le manoir, réveillant les domestiques encore à moitié endormi. Sebastian continua de s'éloigner tranquillement tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire…


End file.
